


Those Pretty Green Eyes

by BeStillMySlashyHeart



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, Owen POV, POV Outsider, Post-Episode: s01e08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: Owen's POV of the hospital scene at the end of Episode 8He may not have known about Carlos' relationship with his son before that night but afterwards, he had no doubts.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 3
Kudos: 278





	Those Pretty Green Eyes

“Hey, Cap,” Marjan greeted softly when Owen re-entered the waiting room. “You need anything?”

“No, but thank you, Marjan.” He gave her a small smile before he took in just how tired she was. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked like she was about to fall asleep on her feet. A quick glance around the waiting room showed the rest of the team in the same state. They’d had to stay behind and finish at the scene before taking the rig back to the station and finishing their shifts before coming over and it had clearly taken its toll.

“You all should go home,” he tells them gently. “TK’s probably not going to wake up any time soon and we’ll need you all to be well rested in case we get called in. We’re already a man down, I don’t want to be down more.”

“We’re not just going to leave, Cap,” Paul rebukes quietly. “Not until he wakes up and shows us those pretty green eyes of his and we know he’s okay.” He smiled. “But we will get some sleep.” He nodded at Owen, his eyes trained behind him, and Owen turned to see Mateo with Tim and Nancy from Michelle’s bus behind him, their arms all laden with pillows and blankets. They got a few looks from the nurses but ultimately, no one said anything as they passed them round. Judd didn’t take one, didn’t even let go of his wife’s hand. His eyes were trained on TK’s room, his foot bouncing enough to betray his nerves.

“Hey,” Owen sat down next to him. “How are you doing?”

Judd shook his head. “Don’t worry about me, Owen. How are you holding up?” Owen looked past him to meet Grace’s eyes. She looked concerned but ultimately not too worried so Owen didn’t push.

“Honestly? I’m trying not to think about it too much,” he admitted. “Because if I stop and think about it, I might lose it. So I’m not thinking about it.”

Judd huffed but nodded. “So what _are_ you thinking about?”

Owen nodded at his son’s room, the slumped form of Officer Reyes obscuring his view of TK. “How I missed that mostly.”

Judd followed his gaze and smirked. “He’s good for the kid.”

“Is he?” Owen trusted Judd’s judgement. After their rough beginning, he’d taken TK under his wing like a little brother. One he protected fiercely. 

“Yeah, he is,” he reaffirmed.

“Hey, Cap,” Paul called quietly. “Carlos drives a blue Camaro.”

Oh. Well that explained a few things. Owen had seen TK getting in and out of a blue Camaro, both at the house and at the station, more than a few times. And every time, he had a smile on his face. Owen looked back at the man hunched over his son’s sleeping form. He’d seen the fear in his face and the tears in his eyes earlier and he’d known that TK was important to him. He hadn’t guessed there was so much more to it though. “I wonder why he didn’t tell me,” was all he could say.

“If it makes you feel better, he didn’t tell any of us,” Marjan told him. It didn’t really. He wasn’t TK’s teammate, he was his father. “And besides, I think he’s a little gun shy after his last boyfriend. Maybe he didn’t want to move too fast by introducing you two?” That didn’t sound like TK at all. But maybe being cautious was a good thing. 

Owen lingered with his team for a while longer before he couldn’t stay away anymore. As he neared TK’s room he could hear Officer Reyes’ soft voice.

“Come on, Tyler, wake up,” he urged. “You can go back to sleep right after, I promise, I just want to see those pretty eyes of yours.” His left hand was stroking TK’s hair while his right held TK’s right hand tightly. “I still owe you a trip to that taco truck you wanted to try. And that bar over on Grant. I still think karaoke is a waste of my ear drums but I’m willing to let you convince me. You just gotta wake up.”

Owen rounded the bed quietly and pulled up another chair. As soon as he saw him, Carlos sat up, his hands falling away from TK. “I’m sorry, I should go.” He started to stand.

“What are you sorry for?” Owen asked softly. “There’s no need to go. I’ve got a chair right here.”

Carlos slowly started to sit back down but froze. Owen blinked at him in surprise before he realized why he’d frozen. He’d risen from his seat, his hands leaving TK, except TK’s hand was still clutched in his. And TK was holding on tight.

“TK?” Owen whispered. “TK?” He leaned over the bed and put a hand on his son’s cheek. “Can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?” Nothing. “Can you squeeze Officer Reyes’ hand?”

“’los,” TK croaked, his eyes still shut. “-ot Officer Reyes. Carlos.” His voice was rough with disuse, his words garbled, but it brought tears to Owen’s eyes regardless. 

“Okay. Squeeze Carlos’ hand.” He glanced over and saw Off-Carlos holding TK’s hand between both of his. TK’s knuckles were white with how hard he was squeezing. Owen let out a breath and stepped back. “I’m going to get the doctor.”

At the threshold he turned back to look at his son. His eyes were open and his face was soft as he looked at Carlos. Carlos pressed a kiss to TK’s hand and then to his forehead. “Don’t scare me like that,” Owen heard him order gently. 

“I won’t,” TK promised. It was a promise TK had made before, in other circumstances, but Owen had the feeling TK intended to uphold it this time. 

“Cap?” Marjan asked. He turned around to see his team on their feet, several of them looking past him anxiously. Judd still held tight to Grace’s hand.

Owen smiled. “He’s awake.”


End file.
